Noah Blanchard
Noah Blanchard is a 15 year-old shapeshifter and is the representative of the fire monsters. He is roleplayed by Noahm450. Biography Noah Robbert Blanchard was born on May 15 to Gina Blanchard a nurse and Ronnie Blachard a major league baseball player. As a child Noah loved books. He was made fun of in school a lot and was glad he found his love for reading which helped him allowing him to lose himself into a different world. One day Gina signed Noah up for karate when he was 11 in attempt to help him make new friends. This did not help but Noah soon grew a passion for his love of karate. Then one day Noah's house burned down. The family was devastated but thankful they were pretty wealthy and were able to by a new house and replace most of their stuff. Noah was sad about his old house but became very interested in fire and how it could destroy and take down just about anything. It facinated him which is why Noah's favorite character in one of his favorite book series the Heroes of Olympus was Leo Valdez. Noah loved to dream and pretend he could control fire and use it against evil. Soon Gina and Ronnie were sick of Noah always having his nose in a book so they sent him to Gravity Falls to work at the Mystery Shack, they were determined he make new friends there. When he arrived Noah met Aaron Corduroy, Waverly Winds, Kyler Industria, Miranda McCormick, Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, and Wendy Corduroy. Even though he is the oldest out of all of them, he treats them all equally. Early Life Noah never got to see his father much as a child because he was always traveling around. Noah loved reading and was bullied a lot as a child. He's pretty good at karate and is one of the most athletic out of all his of his friends. He reads Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus like Miranda. Noah always tries to get along with everyone but hates being bossed around. Appearance Noah has long dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. He is pretty lean and muscular and is 5'10. Alliances *Aaron Corduroy (BFF) *Waverly Winds (BFF) *Miranda McCormick (BFF) *Kyler Industria (BFF) *Dipper Pines (BFF) *Mabel Pines (BFF) *Wendy Corduroy (BFF) *Soos Enemies *Stan Pines *Gideon Gleeful *Bill Cipher *Robbie Velez Likes *Harry Potter *Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus *Hunger Games *Divergent *Karate *Soccer *Basketball *Piano *Fire *Leo Valdez *Hazel Levesque *Katniss Everdeen *Imagine Dragon *P!nk *Writing *His friends *Candy *Reading *His hair *Fanfiction *YouTube *Being a fanboy Dislikes *Bullies *People who don't like books *Caleo *Jason Grace *Stan Pines *Gideon Gleeful *Bill Cipher *Bad writing or fanfiction *People that hate his fandoms Powers/Abilities *Noah is very athletic *Noah is a shapshifter *Noah can somewhat control fire *Noah loves books *Noah is pretty smart Parents Noah's mom.jpg| Noah's mom, Gina Noah's dad.jpg| Noah's dad, Ronnie Gallery Noah2.jpg Noah3.jpg Noah4.jpg Noah5.jpg Noah6.jpg Noah7.jpg Noah8.jpg Noah9.jpg 8161cab8be5abf44302a4d38bd27fca5.png 7380.KIPP-1.jpg-500x0.jpg|Noah doing karate 838_original.jpg leo_howard_png_by_toraleditions-d5sldx5.png tumblr_mgktgzclru1rbv3u1o1_500.jpg leo-howard-j14-june-13.jpg leo12_517ade36ddf2b372e06e155c.jpg fa000eb47fcf11e2831222000a9e08e7_7.jpg Category:Shapeshifters Category:Mystery Shack Employee Category:Male Category:Fifteen Category:Noahm450 Category:Teenagers Category:American